


Trial (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By: Joanne MacQueen<br/>tune: She came in through the bathroom window, Joe Cocker version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

He walked into the cell at HQ  
Guarded by his former troops  
As Bercol and Rontane they wonder  
How Servalan will put him through some hoops

Meanwhile Blake is on a planet  
He'd left a message for the crew  
He's oh so sorry Gan is gone now  
And no longer sure what he can do

Chorus:

The judge is Old Star Killer  
The crew they don't agree  
Par is off'ring 'round the soma  
Blake is talking to a flea

The Liberator goes a-raiding  
While Travis talks with all his might  
Another lesson in survival  
They'll only run if they can't fight

And Travis lives because he's useful  
And Blake goes on to fight for all  
They'll meet again another day now  
Until it's time for Star One to fall

The judge is Old Star Killer  
The crew they don't agree  
Par is off'ring 'round the soma  
Blake is talking to a flea


End file.
